Cuz I wanted To
by clonefreak212
Summary: Ahsoka is curious about something and decides to get it for Lux.


This sorta goes with my other Story Piercings but it stands alone too. I don't own Star Wars or its characters. I only own Izzy my OC.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano was in the hanger waiting for Izzy to come back from Coruscant. The 212th was on a few days leave and the council wanted Izzy to help The Chosen One. The Togurta padawan was meeting her to tell her that Anakin already completed the mission.

The ship her friend was on landed. She hopped off the create and met her as she came down the ramp.

"Hey Ahsoka." Izanami greeted with a smile.

"Hey Izzy. Master already finished the mission." She told her.

"I figured as much." She said. "We can hang out till he gets back."

"That's a great idea." Ahsoka beamed. Izzy giggled. They walked to Ahsokas quarters and went inside.

Izzy sat in the chair and Ahsoka on her bed. They talked about what missions they've been on in the last couple months. Ahsoka was saving her master like always or he was saving her. Izzy was bounced around with the Jedi that needed her. She had saved a lot of the Jedi from being killed by Grievous. They talked for awhile then the Togruta padawan got quiet.

Izzy looked at her curiously. "You ok?"

"Huh…oh yeah." Ahsoka answered but her friend raised her brow.

"Uh huh." She crossed her arms "What's on your mind?" she asked leaning back in the chair. She waited patiently for the teen to continue.

Ahsoka took a breath and looked down. She rang her hands together and Izzy figured out she aws nervous about something. It was a few moments later when Ahsoka spoke.

"Well it's about…You remember when we talked about your piercings that day?" Izzy nodded. "It's about that…well kind of." She stopped and Izzy spoke.

"What do you mean kind of?" she asked looking at her. The padawan blushed a little, her stripes darkening. It clicked in the demi-demon Jedi and she smirked but Ahsoka couldn't see it.

"Does…does it hurt?" she asked quietly. If it wasn't for Izzy's hearing, she wouldn't of caught it.

"it felt like a pinch then a dull pain." She answered. The young Jedi looked up and blue met dark blue. "Do you want one?"

"Thought about it. I just don't know if Lux would like it." she admitted blushing a bit.

"Who cares if he likes it. Its for you Ahsoka." She told her young friend. "want to know a secret?" she asked with a sly smile.

"What?"

"I pierced Rex and Cody a few months ago. Some of the 501st have some too and the 212th, I'm sure you've noticed. A lot of the troopers that I've been around have them somewhere." She told her young friend. Ahsokas eyes widened and she looked shocked then thought about what she said.

"I have noticed a change in a few of the men." She looked thoughtful for a moment "Are you sleeping with more than just Rex and Cody?"

"Only if they say its ok, They are my Alphas of their men. But they share pretty well. Cody is Alpha of the two though." She smiled when she thought or talked about the commander and captain. "Speaking of which, is Rex with Anakin?"

"Yes." She sighed. "He was looking forward to seeing you." Ahsoka looked saddened when she thought about how much Izzy sees the two men.

"You miss Lux." She smiled placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded. "Well, when we get back to Coruscant, you'll have a surprise for your young senator." She smirked playfuly. Ahsoka smiled and nodded.

"Ok, what do you want done?" she asked pulling a small box from her robe. She opened it and it had various jewelry and needles. She looked up to her friend.

"umm…whats better?"

"It's a matter of preference. If you want pleasure then your nipples or hood will be your best bet." She told her. Ahsoka was thoughtful for a moment. Izzy let her think and decided what she wanted.

"Can I get two?"

"If you want."

"Ok, how about my navel and.." she blushed. Izzy smiled at her.

"You want your hood done?" she nodded. "Ok, don't tell Anakin, he'll kill me for that one." She laughed. Ahsoka giggled with her. "Alright now, take off the leggings and lie down." She instructed.

She did and felt her nerves rise and she shook a bit. Izzy placed a hand on her lekku and gently stroked it. "You need to calm yourself or it will hurt." She said soothingly. Ahsoka closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She felt herself relax and Izzy took her hand away from her lekku. She opened packages and looked at her friends hood. She marked where she would pierce.

"Ok, I need you to take a deep breath in" she did and Izzy placed the needle at the first mark "and let it out." She did as the needle went through the bundle of nerves and she hissed as it went through. She tried not to tense up but failed a bit as the Jedi put the jewelry in.

Izzy cleaned the area and looked at Ahsoka. She licked her finger and coated the digit with her saliva and gently rubbed the newly pierced clit. Ahsoka shuddered and calmed but she felt something building then stop. She looked at Izzy.

"My saliva will help heal it faster and when you see Lux again, he can play with it." she smirked. "Now put your leggings back on. Your Masters coming." She told her. She didn't hesitate and as soon as she was dressed she laid back down for Izzy to pierce her navel.

Rex knew Izzy was on the Resolute. He was slightly pissed that he wasn't here when she got here. Anakin had to have him for something but he knew he'd get time with her once he got back. Now, he was walking with his general to Ahsokas room. Skywalker knocked.

"Come in." it was Izzy who said it. When they opened the door, Rex smirked and Anakin looked surprised.

Izzy was just finishing up with Ahsoka's last piercing.

"What are you doing?" he asked shocked.

"She wanted her navel pierced and asked me to do it." Izzy said and looked up "All done." She smiled.

"Thanks Izzy." She said hugging her friend. Then they looked at Anakin.

"I'm not telling the council." The girls smiled.

**Later**

Izzy walked with Rex to his quarters. It was quiet between the two for a bit until she broke it.

"How was the mission?" she asked.

"It was a success. Very few causalities." He said with a small smile. It was always hard to lose brothers. She gently touched his armored arm. They were at his quarters in no time. She smirked at the captain. He met her gaze.

"Well Captain," the door opens. She pushed him inside and he didn't object. "Let's have some fun." She smirked as the door shut. He immediately kissed her hungrily and armor and clothes were being shed.

"I missed you Cyar'ika." He told her huskily.

"I missed you Captain." She kissed him and sat on his cock.

**Coruscant **

Ahsoka wanted to meet up with Lux. She called him but he was in a meeting. She waited at Padame's apartment for the meeting to be over. Anakin was still at the temple with the council. The Togruta padawan sighed with boredom. 3PO was doing something or another and R2 was with her Master.

The door to the apartment opened and Padame walked in. She looked up and saw Ahsoka and smiled.

"Hey Ahsoka. How are you?" she asked as she sat on the couch.

"I'm fine. How was the meeting?"

"Tiring as usual. Sometimes I think they want the war to keep going instead of finding a solution." The senator sighed.

"Izanami wants to talk to them but she's afraid she'd just piss off the Chancellor." She laughed. Padame laughed as well.

"With her attitude they might vote her to run the Republic. Things would get done then."

"True but I think she likes the physical fighting and helping out the Jedi." She smiled thinking about her friend. Then she remembered why she was sitting her in the first place.

"He's finished for the day." Padame smiled knowingly.

"Thank you." Ahsoka got up and left the apartment. She left to seek out her young senator lover from Onderon.

It was a few minutes to his apartment and she got out of her speeder and went to the door. She knocked and he answered. Lux smiled at Ahsoka. He let her inside and once the door closed, she embraced him.

"I missed you Soka." He told her softly. She pulled back and kissed him. He deepened the kiss immediately and she began to push him back towards the couch.

Lux's legs hit the couch and he fell on his butt and his lover straddled his lap. Ahsoka ran her finger through his hair as she continued to kiss him. They pulled back, panting and gazing at each other. He noticed that her normally bright blue eyes were darkened and she had a look in them that he couldn't help but smirk.

"I take it you missed me?" he asked playfully. She smirked at him and pushed him back, kissing him hard. When she pulled back she looked into his deep green eyes before she spoke.

"You have no idea how much." She said seductively, tugging on his hair lightly causing him to moan a bit. She kissed him again and he rubbed her back and up to her hind lekku, gently stroking the sensitive appendage. She moaned into the kiss.

Ahsoka began to work on his shirt. She tugged on it till he took the hint and pulled back and removed it. The Togruta drank in the sight of her senator lover. His days as a rebel made him fit and she raked her nails down his pale chest.

"Soka," he said huskily. His mind was becoming clouded at the sensations that she was inflicting on him. He opened his green eyes to look at her. "Bedroom" he said. She kissed him once more before getting off him and making her way to his room. He was right behind her. They were stripping their clothes on their way there.

It's been six months since they've had time like this. She was excited to show him her new jewelry that Izzy gave her. Lux noticed that she was still in her panties and she had a shy smile on her face as she laid on his bed. He was in nothing but his boxers and he licked his lips before crawling slowly up her body, kissing his was to her lips.

When he pulled back from the kiss, he moved to her neck and kissed to her chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and she arched her back. He played with the other before switching and giving the other the same attention. Ahsoka moaned his name as his mouth assaulted her breasts and his hands roamed her sides.

The senator began to kiss his way down her stomach. He nipped skin and soothed it was licks and kisses. When he reached her underwear, he licked her through the fabric. Ahsoka moaned and arched up as he repeated the action. Lux licked up to her clit and felt something odd. He dismissed it and bit the edge of her panties and began to pull them down.

She locked her bright blue eyes on his deep green as he moved lower with them in his mouth. Their eyes never left the other as he moved his way back up her legs to her female mound. She shivered as his breath it her inner thigh and crept closer to where she wanted him. When he was just a breath away, he stopped and watched her. He smirked at her frustrated look and chucked before licking her.

He moaned as he tasted her. She was still as sweet as she was before she left six months ago. Purposely he missed her clit for a moment before coming back up and flicking it with tongue. He stopped as he felt the jewelry. Pulling back, he looked down and saw the silver barbell going through her hood. Lux looked up and saw the sheepish look on her face. He arched a brow at her and waited for an answer.

Ahsoka looked at her lover and smiled innocently before speaking. "Izzy did it. I got for you." She told him. He just looked at her then back down.

"What for?" he asked. He didn't know his lovely Togruta would get something like this but he wasn't objecting.

"She told me when you play with it, it makes the orgasm stronger." She was blushing at the thought of the piercing. She watched his almost blank expression shift to a smirk before her latched onto it and sucked. She cried out in intense pleasure.

Lux felt his already hardened member stiffen more at her cry. He moved his hand by his mouth and inserted two fingers in to her. He began to move the fingers inside her and lick her mercilessly.

Ahsoka was on the edge and wanted release. She threw her head side to side and placed her fingers in his hair. "Kriff Lux." She moaned as she was begging him to keep going. He didn't disappoint, he curled his fingers and hit her sweet spot and she came with a shout of his name. he licked juices as the spilled out.

She panted as she began to come down from her high. She felt him licking her soft folds and pull his fingers out. She opened her eyes and saw him cleaning his fingers of her essence. When her breathing became normal again she sat up.

He came up to her lips and kissed her passionately. He didn't want to play anymore, there would be time for that later. He pulled his boxers off and positioned himself at her wet entrance. She pulled back and flipped them over before he could trust into her.

Ahsoka then impaled herself on him. They both moaned at the joining before she set a pace. She rode him slowly then sped up. He held her hips and guided her movements. She racked her nails on his scared chest.

Lux met her hips with his own thrusts. She was panting and he could tell she was on the verge of cumming again. His hands moved to her breasts as they bounced with her movements. He pinched her nipples and she lost it. She came on him and stilled but he kept thrusting into her. He milked her for what she had before her flipped them over.

He spread her legs farther apart and pounded into her. Ahsoka gripped the sheets and threw her head back. She screamed out as he hit her sweet spot again. He kept hitting it over and over. He felt her muscles begin to tighten. He moved his hand to her clit and pressed down. She held her orgasm in check for the time being.

Lux smirked at the slight control she had. He knew right now she was only holding it in by a fine thread. He played with the jewelry. "Cum for me Soka." He told her huskily. She opened her eyes and met his. She came hard but her eyes never left his. That undid him and he came as her walls tightened around his member. He spilled into her as her walls milked him for what he could give her.

Lux collapsed on top of her. Both sweaty and panting, she held him and kissed his temple. When they both calmed down, he pulled out of her and laid next to her, his head on her chest. Ahsoka stroked his hair.

"She was right." She said softly. "Those were the best orgasms I've ever had." Lux leaned up and kissed her gently.

"I love it." he smirked "remind me to thank Izzy next time I see her."


End file.
